


Jingell Bells

by HopeCoppice



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame WerepuppyBlack. Mitchell has a surprise lined up for Jing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingell Bells

"Hey, Jing, can we like, talk?" Jing looked up from her work - she was the  _only_  one working today, of course, on the last day before the Christmas holidays, and with a foot or two of snow outside - to see Mitchell smiling uncertainly down at her.  
"Of course." There was nobody else in the classroom; a glance out of the window showed that even Alfie was embroiled in the huge snowball fight Form K were having outside. As the two of them watched, Joe tackled him into a snowdrift to save him from a well-aimed shot of Stephen's.

Jing was the first to look away, turning her attention back to Mitchell.   
"Was there something in particular you wanted to talk about?"  
"Rem-dogg's getting a lift home later." He grinned at her as if that was supposed to mean something, but when she didn't react he shrugged. "Meet me at the gates after school?" She nodded, smiling, and he glanced around before leaning in for a quick kiss.  
"Get over yourselves, lovebirds, it's not like you two are a secret." Chantelle broke the moment as she came in to grab her compact mirror, and Jing pulled back with a blush, turning pointedly back to her work.

When the end of school rolled around, Jing waited by the gates and watched as Mitchell helped Rem-Dogg transfer into the back of a car - usually he could do it himself, but in the snow it was a bit more dangerous - and waved him off around the corner.  
"He's forgotten his chair," she pointed out, "should we call him-?"  
"Don't worry about it, babe." Mitchell slung an arm around her. "I'm taking it round to his place tonight. Wait here a second, yeah?" He grabbed the wheelchair and disappeared.

Jing was just beginning to think that maybe this was one of Mitchell's jokes, which tended to err on the side of accidental cruelty, when the sound of sleighbells reached her ears. Around the corner came Mitchell, sitting in Rem-Dogg's wheelchair, holding the leads of two large dogs, the whole ensemble covered in the ringpulls from cans, which were jangling to make the sleighbell sound.  
"What are you doing?"  
"We're going on a sleigh ride! You'll have to sit on my lap, sorry." He looked as apprehensive as she felt at this proposal, but she settled on his legs without complaint and waited while he rummaged in his pocket for a couple of dog treats. "Look, I even got huskies."  
"That one's a Doberman. And that's an Alaskan Malamute." He shrugged and threw the treats as far in front of them as he could.  
"They're strong, anyway. Hold on!"

Then, incredibly, they were off. If Jing hadn't been seeing it with her own eyes, she wouldn't have believed that this would work, but it did. And despite the awkward way a certain part of Mitchell's body was pressed against her, despite the slight lurching movement and the strange hollow quality of their 'sleighbell' sound... This was the most romantic thing Jing had ever experienced in her entire life.

"You're so sweet, Mitchell, deep down." He leant forward and nipped at her ear with his teeth, almost unbalancing the whole makeshift sleigh. When he'd got them back under control, he gave a shaky laugh.  
"Don't tell anyone, alright?"

She smiled; she wouldn't tell anyone. Mitchell's soft side was her little secret.  
He was hers.


End file.
